Locked Down
by AsparagusTheFirst
Summary: Lee's in lockdown.


Author: Asparagus I

Disclaimer: I don't own Scarecrow and Mrs. King, or the original characters, I just write. No money or profit is gained from this venture.

Locked Down

… 74 days after being captured…

            Lee was unaware of how long he'd spent captured. He lost track of the days, and he had nothing with which to mark the passage of time, anyway. He'd been wearing the same clothes for forever, locked in a room with no window, just a well guarded door. Three trays of food were provided each day. Usually soup or stew, and a glass of water.

            Regardless of what was said in the outside world, it was food and nothing else, which led his captors to release the other seven hostages. They didn't want to feed them forever, or provide for their bathroom needs. His were provided for in the form of a metal bucket situated in an empty storage closet at the end of the hall. He had a ten minute timeframe to take care of business. He'd thought of escaping, but three guards with guns keeping an eye on him and maybe a spoon for a weapon made for terrible odds.

            There was also the fact that his hands were cuffed behind him and around a pole all day, when he wasn't eating. They freed one hand for him to eat with…always his right. Why they occasional felt the need to bruise him, he didn't know, nor the reason for being photographed every so often.  For now, there would be no escape.

            He asked himself again why he volunteered to stay behind. He reminded himself that it was because he thought he could handle the stress best. There was also the threat of the terrorists shooting someone if the matter wasn't decided quickly amongst the hostages. He'd stepped forward with the hope that his Agency background would help him.

            Now he was going nuts. He knew it had been at least a month, or six weeks. His daughter would be born by now. He wondered whom she looked like. Lee and Amanda were not sure they wanted to know the sex of the baby in advance, but when the sonographer offered to tell them…Lee just had to know. Amanda had been worried about not giving him a son, but he assured her that it was okay, and that he truly didn't mind. Especially right now, as long as they were both safe. The idea struck him to write his newborn a letter, just to pass the time. 

            Having nothing to write with, he decided to just write the letter in his head. It might take his mind off of where he was and the pain he was feeling.

            _Date. Well, I don't know the date, but I wish I did. This is your Dad writing to you. I wanted to let you know how much I miss you, and how much I wish I could hold you in my arms right now. I'm sorry that I can't. Please tell Mommy that I'm very sorry I missed your special day. I had been looking forward to it on my way home._

_            I'm wondering who it is you look like the most? Is it your brothers or your grandmother or your mother, or maybe, some of me? The not knowing is tough. But there are a few things I know. One is that I love you with all my soul, and two is that Mommy does, too. Three would be that I know your brothers and grandmother are there for your mom as much as possible now. I knew when I married her that I was getting more than just a great wife. I had fallen in love with her family, too._

_            What I wouldn't give for anything your mother cooks, right now (and a stiff drink). The food here is the worst in history. Make sure that you ask Mom for a poppyseed cake on your birthday. Wait…I should be home by then, I hope, so I'll make sure. We can have two cakes…one made of chocolate, too, so you can have a big piece and smear chocolate icing all over your face. Mommy would have to give you a bath, but I'd gladly clean up if she wanted me to._

_            Oh, how am I doing? Well, Daddy will be fine, don't worry about that. I'm a little cold, but I know that's not a problem you'll have because your Mommy probably makes sure there are at least three blankets available to keep you warm. I suppose I need a bath. When I was little, one thing I remember my mother telling me was that I smelled like a pony. Oh, if she sees me now, the trouble I'm in, ha ha. I used to think that was a compliment, when I was younger. I think that is why she would laugh when I thanked her._

_            Well, baby girl, that's about all for this letter._

_            All of Daddy's love,_

_            Dad_

_            XOXOXO_

The X's and O's he'd learned from Amanda, when she had left him love notes. He'd surprised her with some X's and O's not long before this last mission, but she was glad to see them. Mentally, he addressed the envelope.

            _Little Miss Stetson (what did Amanda choose for a name? Well, must leave the "little" on there.)_

_            4247 Maplewood Drive_

_            Arlington, VA 22210_

He licked the envelope closed, even though it was imaginary. He put a kiss on the back of it. Licking the stamp, he imagined placing it on firmly, and sending it to his newborn daughter.


End file.
